1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc recording/reproducing apparatus and an optimum bias power decision method therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical disc recording/reproducing apparatus and an optimum bias power decision method therefor through the use of a detected bit error rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The typical optical disc recording/reproducing apparatus is a device for reproducing data recorded on optical discs such as a DVD, or recording broadcast signals received through a tuner onto such optical discs. In general, bias power is one of the parameters necessary for the optical recording/reproducing apparatus to record and reproduce this data.
The optimum bias power is the power for reading data recorded on optical discs and effectively recording data with minimal errors, and such power can vary from optical disc to optical disc.
In the prior art, spectroscopes such as a prism and photo diodes are used to decide the optimum bias power for the kind of optical disc. That is, the conventional optical recording/reproducing apparatus decides bias power actually delivered to an optical disc by separating light of certain power emitted from a light source in a predetermined ratio through a spectroscope, directing the separated light to the photo diode, and using a separated ratio detected by the photo diode.
However, in the conventional optical recording/reproducing apparatus, if the spectroscope is out of place or if the spectroscope itself is defective, the reliability of the measured bias power is lowered, and in the long run, a problem occurs in that it is difficult to precisely detect the optimum bias power.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for accurately determining an optimum bias power.